


Claire Bennet, Teenage Witch

by therisingmoon



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crack, Gen, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:45:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therisingmoon/pseuds/therisingmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the night of her sixteenth birthday, Claire Bennet discovers that her life is way more weirder than she thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claire Bennet, Teenage Witch

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahahaha, a Sabrina the Teenage Witch fusion in which Claire Bennet is the teenage witch in question. I wrote this several years ago and I don't think I'll ever expand on this, but I thought it was cute enough to entertain myself.
> 
> Plus, the thought of Sylar as the asshole talking black cat should be motivation enough for me to continue, but I ran out of steam real quick.

Sylar leaped up onto the bed and studied the sleeping girl closely. His ears pricked and moved out of the way as she shifted around in the bed, lest she flatten him if he got in the way. The last thing he needs is for her to wake up and see a huge black cat watching her. Which exactly happened right after, as her hand splayed out as she turned in her bed and her hand brushed against his tail.

Sylar froze. Crap.  The sudden brush of fur against her fingers woke Claire up and as her eyes opened, she saw two bright yellow eyes staring back at her. Naturally, she did what any teenage girl would do: scream.  Sylar bolted out her bedroom door and Claire, grabbing her bathrobe, followed after him.

Nathan rubbed a palm over his face and Noah and Sandra glared at him and Peter. But he and Peter had no voice in the matter as the Magic Council had decreed that Claire was be returned to her magical (and biological) father when she turned sixteen. Noah and Sandra, while aware of the magical realm, did their best to help raise Claire when Meredith and Nathan disappeared at the height of the Great Magic War. Peter and Angela had entrusted them with Claire’s care until Nathan and Meredith could be found because a half-magical infant was less likely to be found if she was raised by mortals. They were even less than pleased than Nathan was about the matter.

“Look, you two know better than me that I’m not the best candidate to be a parent. If it were up to me, I would gladly let Claire stay with you and I’ll keep being her uncle Nathan. But the Council won’t listen. They’re sticking to their word and I can’t do anything about it.” Nathan had repeated himself for the third time. He sighed. “Any appeals go right in the trash can. They’ll resort to force if they have to.”

“But there has to be some kind of loophole,” Sandra protested. “They can’t just take my daughter like that! Don’t you have lawyers?”

Peter sighed, looking rather resigned as he replied, “We’ve been trying and other than they’ll allow Claire to write letters and send pictures, any other contact between us once she leaves with us is forbidden or you’ll both end up as candle wax if she tries to see you.”

Noah was about to interject when Claire’s screaming interrupted the conversation and Sylar came bolting into the living room, yelling “SHE’S UP AND IT’S NOT MY FAULT!” and dove under the couch. Peter and Nathan slumped back into the couch and slapped palms over their faces. Peter then got up and slid down onto the floor and stuck his arm under the couch in order to grab at Sylar. Sandra looked at them with an appalled look and Noah glared at them when Claire came running into the living room with her bathrobe on.

“There was a cat in my room!” She shrieked at her parents. “What the hell was a cat--” She paused as she realized Nathan and Peter were there and Peter was on his stomach with an arm under the couch. “What are Uncle Nathan and Uncle Peter doing here?”

“You’re getting neutered, you shithead,” Peter muttered as he yanked Sylar out from underneath the couch and glared at the cat. “Can’t go anywhere without you causing trouble. I should have left you in the laundry hamper with my socks.”

“I’ll sic PETA on you for animal cruelty and you already did that to me, dumbass,” Sylar shot back as he wriggled free from Peter’s grip and climbed up onto the sofa. “I said it wasn’t my fault that she woke up. She was the one who touched my tail.”

Claire stared at the exchange and jabbed a finger towards Sylar. “You!” She looked between her parents and her two uncles. “What the hell is going on here and how come that thing can talk?”

Sylar made a scornful noise. “Hey, I’m a cat, not a thing. There’s a difference.”

“Shut it, Sylar.” Nathan said as rubbed a palm over his face. It was a already long night and it just got a whole lot longer.


End file.
